worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Acer
Acer is a green Pacer, who serves as second-in-command during the World Grand Prix sabotage. Bio Acer has always felt like an outcast in the car world. The beat-up green AMC Pacer joined forces with his fellow “lemon” cars as henchmen for the devious Professor Z, whose clandestine mission is to wreak havoc at the highly visible World Grand Prix. Acer must hunt down the American and British secret agents who have stolen crucial information about Professor Z’s underhanded plot. His primary target just happens to be Mater, who has been mistaken for a spy. Acer tries very hard to be a tough guy, but he is over eager compared to his no nonsense partner Grem. Near the end of Cars 2, he and Grem were beaten up by the cars from the Ye Left Turn Inn. It is unknown what happened to them afterward. Livery Acer is painted light green, with some rust along his undercarriage. Model Acer is based on a 1975 AMC Pacer, as his hood states and his name originates from. His top speed is 99 mph, with a 0-60 of 16 seconds. His engine type is a 232 c.i straight 6 with two-barrel carburetor, with a horsepower of 120. His license plate is FSHBWL, a reference to "fish bowl", the nickname that was given to AMC Pacer. Personality Acer is an evil-minded car, as he is working for Professor Z in hopes of destroying the World Grand Prix and have his make model be the strongest in the world. He can also be considered a little dumb, as he often sees light-hearted things that Grem doesn't. Occupation Acer is Professor Z's second-in-command. Weaponry and Gadgets *'Deployable machine ﻿guns': Acer used a machine gun in the airport very briefly, but it turns out Acer has two machine guns, one in the right, and another in the left. In the film, he uses the right machine gun in the airport escape, and the unexpected left one in London's streets to get Mater. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Video Games *Cars 2: The Video Game Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, with Helmet, with Torch) *Micro Drifters *Action Agents *LEGO *Disney Store Diecast Line *Tomica *Geotrax *Wood (welding) Trivia *Among other inscriptions, Acer's tires read "Road Hug - Rack And Minion". *His VIN number is A58667A372159. *He, along with Grem, are the first bad guys to be seen in Cars 2. *There is a costume of him on The World of Cars Online, which you can get from Ramone's House of Body Art. *He is wanted in the United States, China, England, Japan, Spain, and the Czech Republic. *He is wanted for Grand Theft, Larceny, Blocking Traffic, and Smog Certification. *In the Cars 2 magazine with the 56 page Cars 2 Movie Comic, when Holley stops him and Grem from getting Lightning and Mater, instead of ending up in Ye Left Turn Inn, they landed in a garbage truck. *Along with Grem, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod and Victor Hugo, Acer is playable in Cars 2: The Video Game (along with Gunner Acer), even though they are villains. However, it could be that they are part of the simulation. *Acer's LEGO minifigure for some reason shows him with green eyes instead of brown eyes like in his other appearances. *Acer's name originates from the word "Pacer", but without the "P." Quotes Gallery Wp c2 nov1 acer 1600x1200.jpg|''Cars 2'' promo AcerCars2.png Acer Cars 2.png Acer.PNG Acer1.jpg Acer2.jpg Acer3.jpg Acer4.jpg Acer5.jpg Acer6.jpg Acer7.jpg Acer8.jpg Blue Pacer.jpg|With Petey Pacer Acergrem.png|With Grem Cars 2 screenshot 4.jpg|Acer with Grem Cars 2 proffesor z grem acer.png|Acer with Professor Z and Grem Cs671 49acs.sel16.132.jpg Cs311 253cs.sel16.121.jpg Rod torque redline and Acer.png|Acer and Rod "Torque" Redline acer looks kind of yellow, mabye he should stay home today.png|Acer questioning Rod "Torque" Redline while he is being tortured Cars.2.2011.TS.XviD-Rx-779.jpg Acer.jpg|Diecast AcerwithTorchDiecastModel.jpg|Diecast with Torch AcerMicroDriftersProto.jpg|Micro Drifters AcerLEGO.jpg|LEGO AcerDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store AcerTomica.jpg|Tomica AcerWelding.jpg|Wood with welding torch Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lemons Category:Pacers Category:Video Games Characters Category:AMC